50 words of life
by Motek
Summary: "And in the end he knows it's all worth it."  Fifty words. Fifty ways their life could go. Fifty short stories, five for each chapter. Jacob/Leah


**A/N: Hello, hello there! Few words from me. Not so long ago I found myself shipping Leah and Jake pretty damn hard and I don't care if it makes much sense comparing it to the whole Twilight series or not. They are just awesome. So, I decided I will write this little writing project. There will be ten chapters, each one with five words - a short drabblish story for every word. And so we are starting here, with these.**

**Things you might want to know - English is not my native language, it's not even close, so forgive all my mistakes, I try to check all my fics very carefully, but there is always something I can miss. Anything else? Yeah, stories are not connected to one another, and they are pretty random, describing many aspects of Jake and Leah's relationship (some with imprint, some without). Enjoy!  
><strong>

** Disclamer: I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the characters that are mentioned in my stories. Meyer does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt<strong>

It _hurts_. It hurts as hell and he can't even compare it to any kind of pain people know.

It feels as if he is ripped apart from the inside out and his brain is smashed into the wall. It feels as if his veins are closing and his heart is_ dying_ on the rough ground right in front of him.

It hurts and just when he thinks he can't take it any longer it stops. It stops and all he is left with is his motionless and soundless heart. And even though the _pain_ is gone it doesn't mean he isn't _hurt_.

But in the end he knows it's all worth it. When she frowns angrily and an unwanted sob escapes her lips as he tells her he has broken the imprint he just _knows_ that seconds later he will be holding her tightly against him. And when she finally clings to his neck, and chest and _everything_ as if her very life depended on it, he just _knows_ it was worth having his heart stopped just to hear its furious beating once her skin touches his.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

She was Leah.

_Leah._

The she-wolf.

Bitter and lonely creature.

Barren bitch, who could only _dream_ about having family of her own.

Pitiful woman, who could only _imagine_ what her children would look like if things were different.

And then it was _him_ and suddenly her dreams became so much clearer. The little boy with _her_ black chocolate hair had_ his_ liquid brown eyes. The girl with _her_ smile had _his_ joyous laugh.

It didn't make much sense.

She was Leah – _the dead end_.

So how did she find herself lying on the couch in her house with Jacob kneeling beside her with his ear pressed affectionately to her swollen belly?

* * *

><p><strong>Changes<strong>

When it starts he is an Alpha and she is a Beta and basically that's all they are. One thing they have in common? They are both _broken _in one way or another. And that's it. For a long time it's just that simple.

But then there are these _arguments_ and suddenly they just don't seem to be what they have been before. Her eyes flash a little lighter while she's yelling at him. His arms are a little more tensed as if it helps him keep them to himself. Their bodies lean into one another just _a bit_ more _(and more) _than before.

All of sudden he realises she is beautiful and really he _knows _their relations are confusing enough and he doesn't need to add more difficulties to it, but he _does_ because she _is_ beautiful.

And then one day it happens. He can feel it. He can feel the way it _vanishes._ He doesn't need her, she doesn't need him. He slowly loses her attention (for Nahuel, as a matter of fact) and he thinks he couldn't care less. Who needs it anyway when he has _arguments _with _her_? And so it goes until one day it isn't there anymore. The imprint is broken.

_She_ knows immediately. Because, _seriously_, what can you hide from someone you are sharing your thoughts with every time you both transform?

When they end their patrol and are back humans suddenly he is very _(very, very, very) _aware of the state of their clothing, but he can't in hell figure out why he gives a damn. He catches her eyes and is about to say something, but she's already gone into the forest. Only her image plays behind his eyelids every time he closes his eyes.

More time passes. And then even more. Now when they argue her face is only inches away from his and something like personal space doesn't exist anymore _(it never really has)._

She's furious, that much he notices, but hell if he can remember _why_. All he can comprehend though, is that she _is_ beautiful and that no one ever has the courage to look him in the eye like _she_ does _every time_ and that it complicates things (not that he cares)_._ And yes, that is the moment he has it all figured out _(finally)_ so really, he does the only rational _(the most irrational in fact) _thing he can think of.

He kisses her. But that's not important. The important thing is that _she _kisses him _back_ as if the world is ending any minute now.

When it happens he is an Alpha and she is a Beta, but they are _so much more_ than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Obvious<strong>

Everyone notices.

Edward is the first, which shouldn't really count, because it's not fair with his ability. But he notices nonetheless. Their minds are almost _screaming_ for each other _(Jacob, Leah, Jacob, Leah, Leah, Jacob) _and he swears if he wasn't a vampire he would already have a huge headache.

Then it's Nessie, because it's hard not to when you are linked to someone like that. She notices the way he looks at _her_ and the way her body subconsciously leans into his when he's talking to her on the side. She's grown up and she _understands _and she does the only logical thing she can. She lets him be, freeing him from his promise.

Next is Billy. He doesn't need too much to figure it all out. One day when he sees Jake after his patrol with _her_ and then hears him humming _(actually humming)_ to himself it's enough. He knows everything then.

After that, it's Jasper, because thoughts don't seem to be adequate to the situation anymore. Jasper doesn't care about thoughts, his domain are _feelings_. And _their_ feelings just can't go unnoticed. Because it's impossible not to notice something which is lingering in the air even though they both left few hours ago.

Bella doesn't say much when her daughter shows her _this_. She looks at them and can't help but think it's alright. It _is_ the way it should have been from the very beginning.

Carlisle knows after an accident with a nomad, because it just had to be Jake who confronted that damn leech. Leah's face says everything when he has to _(once again)_ break Jacob's bones.

Esme is next when she goes upstairs to offer Leah something to eat. When she's about to open the door she hears female voice. _("You stupid, reckless idiot!")_ Esme's sure her tone says even more than her face so she retreats quietly.

Then there is the whole pack (two packs actually) and the rest of the Cullens.

And in the end even Charlie knows, because it really_ is _hard not to notice the shinning golden ring on Leah's dark slender finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Irrational<strong>

It doesn't make sense to Sam. The way they look at each other, argue with one another; the way they always touch _somehow, _even in the slightest of ways.

He doesn't understand the way they kiss and hold and cling to each other. He can't comprehend their determination when they are standing in front of the Council announcing their relationship.

He isn't mad, angry or jealous. None of that matter. He's just confused, because it is _illogical._

Jacob is an Alpha now; the future chief. He is going to need an _heir._ He _has to_ have an heir, that's the way it goes, it always has.

And yet here he is, standing in front of the Elders, proud and unbreakable, with her hand firmly locked in his, telling them that he _loves_ her. _Her_.

But it's irrational, Sam thinks.

Didn't anybody tell them they weren't supposed to _love_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, please? It's nice to know what you think of something I worked on.**


End file.
